Lizzie Mcguire The Way It Should Be (My Way!)
by holypotato
Summary: Basicaly, this is about the show, but the way I picture it!
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire people and I don't intend to so there, ha ha!**

**I woke up happy and alive on the first day of school and now, since the year is almost over, I'm not. I don't know why, I guess it's because of all the things that have been happening in my life. There's only 4 weeks left of school and all I've been doing is hanging out with Miranda and that one other dude who follows us around everywhere and I haven't even had a boyfriend yet, well except for that blonde guy, and I'm "only friends" with my major crush, Ethan Craft, and to top it off, Kate still tortures me. God, my life sucks! **

**As I was pondering my best friend suddenly comes out of no where.**

**Miranda: hey, Lizzie!**

**Me: huh, w-wha, oh, umm, hey Miranda. **

**Miranda: you ok? You look troubled.**

**_Troubled?! Who uses the word __troubled? _**

**Miranda: Lizzie!**

**Me: what do you want now?!**

**Miranda: (gasp) oh, umm, well, (starts to cry) I (sniffles) I umm, just thought that since we're best friends we could share st-st-stuff! (Starts to cry even louder)**

**Me: ohh! Would you stop crying, you big baby! **

**Gordo: Lizzie! How could you say such words?!**

**Apparently that one dude overheard me and I don't think he understands why I said what I said, oh, that poor, poor fool.**

**Me: oh, you poor, unfortunate soul, (sigh) the reason why I said what I said to Miranda was simply because she kept crying over me while I was pondering, and frankly, that's just not cool. Sorry for the little misunderstanding.**

**Gordo: well, I think you should be apologizing to Miranda, not me!**

**Me: why should I do anything that _you say? I don't even know your name!_**

**Gordo: what?! I'm Gordo! One of your best friends!**

**Me: Gordo?! Honestly, what kind of sick parents would name their kid Gordo?!**

**Gordo: mine!**

**Me: (chuckles) what were they on?!**

**Gordo: Lizzie, I think you're missing the point!**

**Me: what point?**

**Gordo: you have to apologize to Miranda!**

**Me: fine! Miranda, I'm sorry… that you're a no good stupid crybaby!**

**Miranda now has tears streaming down her face and _Gordo is hugging and trying to comfort her. I wasn't too hard, was I? Oh well._**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Ok, ok, that was a little weird but, it's my first fic, so if you want you can R&R and whatnot. Laterz!**


	2. chapter 2

 ****

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Lizzie McGuire or any other characters, happy now!**

**It's 3rd period and I'm in English class, (A/N: I really don't know what periods Lizzie McGuire has, and frankly, I don't care) and instead of doing my assignment, I'm writing down my to do list. **

**Kill Kate for pure enjoyment**

**Get that stupid retard, Ethan, to watch me kill Kate**

**Find out who _Gordo is, and how he could possibly be my friend_**

**And last but certainly not least, **

**Make up with that one chick that cries a lot and thinks that I really care**

**Gordo: umm, hi Lizzie, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for overreacting earlier today.**

**Me: who the he- oh, it's _you._**

**Gordo: what's _that supposed to mean?_**

**Me: you know what it means…_Gordo._ Ewww (shudders) just the thought of that name makes me quiver with fear.**

**Gordo: wha- qui- fear? What in the fu-**

**Lizzie: uh, uh, uh, remember, we _are_ on a TVG rated TV show on the Disney channel, mind you, watch your language, _Gordo.   _**

**Gordo: never mind, Lizzie. God! You know that you're sick in the head, don't you?**

**Me: oh, don't you throw me excuses, mister!**

**Gordo: excuses?! What! Is this even in the script? Aww, man, I gotta get outa here!**

**_Gordo walks away in total disgust when Kate comes up to me._**

**Kate: well, well, well. I see we're having a little family feud here, aren't we?**

**Me: family feud? _Gordo and I aren't related! (Thank God!)_**

**Kate: that's not what he told me last night.**

**Me: What!!! Are you making sense at all?! What are you talking about!**

**Kate: don't act innocent with me, Lizzie McGuire! I know you stole my man!**

**Me: man?! What man?!**

**Ethan Craft walks in all macho and gives me a wink. Gross!**

**Me: who, that loser?!**

**Kate: loser! (Scoffs) don't you be callin my man a loser!**

**Me: sorry.**

**Kate: fine! Just don't take Ethan away from me.**

**Me: whatever, you can have him!**

**Ethan: wait, I'm not just some prize to be won! (A/N: that's from the movie Aladdin)**

**Me: yes you are! Now sit down and eat yo' cheese!**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Okay, guys that was the next chapter thingie, hope you like it. So anywayz, r/r so I'll know if anyone's reading this and if I should keep writing. Well, laterz!**


End file.
